Sekuel The Scent Of Love
by Herschell Coral NaraYuuki
Summary: "Ketika aku bicara soal ketidaknormalan hubungan kita, aku sendirilah yang berubah menjadi tidak normal karena sentuhanmu..."/YunJae.


_**Tittle**__** : **__**The Scent Of Love**_

_**Writer**__** : NaraYuuki**_

_**Betta Reader**__** : Hanabusa Hyeri**_

_**Genre**__** : **__**Romance/ Family**_

_**Rate**__** : **__**-M**_

_**Cast**__** : **__**Member DBSK (untuk kebutuhan cerita marga disesuaikan). **_

_**Disclaimer**__**: : They are not mine but this story **__**and Hyunno are**__** mine, NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning**__** : **__**This is YunJae Fan Fiction (Boys Love). **__**Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut.**___

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**PASTIKAN BACA WARNINGNYA DULU**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Sepertinya ketika ku biarkan kau menyentuhku sekali, dua kali, tiga kali membuatmu berpikir bila kau sudah berhasil memiliki diriku. Ku biarkan kau menyentuh tubuhku, itu benar. Tetapi aku belum mengijinkanmu menyentuh hatiku. Karena aku masih jijik padamu, karena aku masih membencimu, karena aku masih menganggap hubungan ini tidak normal. Walaupun aku menikmati ketidaknormalan ini –kadang-kadang.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Jung Yunho! Kau cari mati?!" pekikan itu memecah suasana pagi di ruang makan, membuat tiga orang pemilik rumah dan beberapa pelayan yang sedang melayani majikannya tersentak kaget ketika sosok menawan itu tiba-tiba datang sambil membawa buket mawar merah besar ditangannya.

"Berikan alasanmu membuat kami semua terkena serangan jantung ringan akibat teriakanmu itu, Jung Jaejoong!" Yunho meletakkan sendoknya, menatap 'istri' cantiknya yang tengah mendelik padanya dengan wajah penuh kemarahan.

"Kau pikir aku perempuan, hah?!" bentak Jaejoong, "Siapa yang memberimu ijin memberikanku buket bunga?"

"Kau istriku. Aku berhak memberikanmu bunga." Ucap Yunho santai, "Lalu dibagian mana yang salah?" tanyanya.

"Aku bukan perempuan!" Jaejoong menjerit kesal sebelum membanting buket bunga mawar merah itu di atas lantai, "Jangan pernah memperlakukanku seperti perempuan!" bentaknya. Rasanya Jaejoong ingin menikamkan pisau buah di jantung Yunho agar pria menyebalkan yang menjadi 'suami'nya itu tidak memerlakukannya seperti seorang perempuan.

"_Umma_..."

Jaejoong menatap putra bungsunya yang menjulurkan kedua tangan mungil nan berisi itu padanya. Jaejoong tersenyum, suara bentakannya tadi pasti membuat takut Hyunno. Meraih tubuh gempal itu kemudian menggendongnya erat. Jaejoong membiarkan saja ketika Hyunno mengusapkan wajahnya manja pada permukaan dadanya, hal yang sering anak itu lakukan bila sedang merajuk..

"Kau tidak pernah seramah itu padaku, _Boo_." Komentar Yunho yang kembali melanjutkan acara makannya tanpa memedulikan delikan yang Jaejoong berikan padanya, "Kapan acara perkumpulan para wali murid yang akan diadakan oleh sekolahmu, Changmin?" tanyanya pada putra sulungnya yang sama sekali tidak terganggu pada apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Lusa." Jawab Changmin. "Aku ingin _Umma_ saja yang datang ke acara itu!" tambahnya.

"Tidak!" tolak Yunho. Disruputnya kopi hangat miliknya secara perlahan, "Tahun ini _Appa_ yang akan datang. _Appa_ tidak mau _Umma_mu mendapatkan surat cinta lagi dari guru olah ragamu yang menyebalkan itu!"

"Surat cinta apa?" tanya Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk menyuapi Hyunno.

"Setiap _Umma_ datang ke sekolah pasti para guru _namja_ dan beberapa guru _yeoja_ selalu mengirimkan surat cinta untuk _Umma_. hanya saja semuanya dibakar oleh _Appa_."

"Dibakar?" Jaejoong menatap tajam Yunho.

"Kalau kau begitu ingin membaca surat cinta, aku bersedia menuliskannya untukmu, _Boo_." Sahut Yunho.

Tidak menggubris apa yang Yunho katakan, Jaejoong _kembali_ melanjutkan kegiatannya menyuapi Hyunno, "Changmin, selesaikan makanmu! Umma akan mengantarmu sampai sekolahanmu."

"_Eoh_? _Jinjja_ _Umma_?" tanya Changmin.

"Wali kelas Hyunno ingin bicara pada _Umma_, hari ini _Umma_ akan datang menemuinya." Ucap Jaejoong, "Kita bisa berangkat bersama kalau kau mau."

Changmin tersenyum senang. "Tentu sa..."

"Ide yang tidak buruk.." sahut Yunho. "Kalau begitu aku akan ikut dengan kalian."

"_Ya_! Jung Yunho!"

Mengabaikan delikan istrinya yang akhir-akhir ini sering didapatkannya, Yunho memilih untuk menghabiskan makanannya.

.

.

_**Kau semakin kurang ajar! Siapa yang memberimu ijin untuk melangkah sejauh ini, memasuki kehidupanku lebih daripada yang seharusnya boleh kau lakukan? Kenapa kau bersikap seolah-olah semuanya baik-baik saja? Kau bersikap seperti ingin menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa kau adalah sosok 'suami' dan ayah yang baik. Memang kau tidak lagi mengundang perempuan-perempuan sundal itu ke kamarmu tetapi bukan berarti kau bisa memperlakukanku seperti perempuan! Aku namja! Namja yang sejujurnya masih mendamba belaian perempuan. Andai kau tahu... sayang kau tidak pernah mau tahu apa yang ku rasakan. Kau terlalu egois! Mementingkan dirimu sendiri, mengabaikan kebutuhan orang lain.**_

.

.

"Bagaimana bila nanti kita makan siang bersama?" usul Yunho yang masih memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalanan di depan sana, mengabaikan tatapan kesal yang dilayangkan oleh 'istri' dan putra sulungnya.

"Aku tidak bisa keluar dari sekolah hanya untuk makan siang di restoran. Aku bisa diskors bila nekat melakukannya." Ucap Changmin. Masuk dalam sebuah sekolah elit dengan kedisiplinan super ketat membuatnya tidak bisa begitu saja menyetujui usul 'gila' yang ayahnya ajukan.

"_Appa_ bisa bicara pada kepala sekolahmu."

"Tidak. Terima kasih." Sahut Changmin ketus. Membiarkan ayahnya bicara pada kepala sekolahnya sama saja cari malu. Changmin ingat bagaimana ayahnya mengamuk di ruang kepala sekolahnya tahun lalu hanya karena keberatan dirinya pulang terlalu malam sebab mengikuti pelajaran tambahan yang menurut ayahnya tidak terlalu penting –hingga sekarang Changmin tidak pernah menginguti pelajaran tambahan apapun karena perbuatan ayahnya itu. Tidak masalah memang karena Changmin selalu mendapatkan nilai sempurna.

"Unno, _ani_!" Jaejoong mengambil sebuah gula-gula dari tangan putra bungsunya ketika anak itu mengobrak-abrik bungkusan berisi _snack_ yang memang selalu ada di dalam mobil untuk memenuhi nafsu makan Changmin yang kadang kelewat besar.

Yunho melirik istrinya yang duduk di kursi belakang bersama putra bungsunya melalui kaca spion, "Biarkan saja, _Boo_. Satu buah permen tidak akan berpengaruh pada Hyunno."

"Tidak!" sahut Jaejoong.

"Apakah hari ini adalah hari berbicara ketus pada _Appa_?" gumam Yunho serupa sindiran untuk anak dan istrinya.

"Jalankan saja mobilnya dan jangan banyak bicara!" perintah Jaejoong.

Yunho mulai memelankan laju mobilnya ketika pintu gerbang Cassiopeia _High School_ sudah terlihat sekitar seratus meter di depan sana. Banyak remaja seusia Changmin berjalan bergerombol atau bersepeda di sisi kiri dan kanan jalan. Mendekati pintu gerbang, terlihat seorang guru dan beberapa anggota Osis yang terlihat berjaga, menertibkan para siswa yang dianggap melanggar peraturan sekolah. Yunho berhenti tepat di depan gerbang megah sekolah itu. Mengabaikan gerutuan Changmin.

"_Appa_ tidak harus berhenti di tempat semencolok ini!" Changmin menggerutu dan keluar dari mobil, memasang wajah dinginnya ketika siswa lain mulai membicarakan dirinya. tidak mudah memang menjadi anak seorang Jung Yunho yang kaya raya dan Kim Jaejoong yang sangat terkenal.

"_Hyung_!"

Changmin menoleh. Tersenyum ketika adik kecilnya berlari mengejarnya sambil menyeret tas miliknya. Changmin lupa tidak mengambilnya dari sisi ibunya tadi. Menggendong Hyunno dan menciumi pipi gempal adiknya, membawa anak kecil itu menuju ayah dan ibunya yang sudah berdiri di samping mobil. "_Hyung_ sekolah dulu, Unno juga pergi ke sekolah dengan _Umma_ _ne_. Nanti sepulang sekolah _Hyung_ akan menemani Unno jalan-jalan."

Hyunno diam saja saat kakaknya memindahkannya ke dalam dekapan hangat ibunya, "_Hyung_..." anak itu tersenyum lebar ketika kakaknya mencium puncak kepalanya dan mengusap kepalanya pelan.

Changmin mencium pipi ibunya sekilas sebelum berjalan memasuki pintu gerbang sekolahnya, memberi salam pada guru penjaga dan teman sekelasnya yang kebetulan ditemuinya.

"Dia hanya menciummu? Tidak memberikan ciuman untukku?" tanya Yunho, "Anak durhaka! Aku harus menghajarnya bila pulang nanti!"

"Kau tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal ini sebelumnya. Jadi jangan buat seolah-olah kau peduli!" ucap Jaejoong yang langsung memasuki mobil tanpa menunggu komentar Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum samar, "Aku peduli, _Boo_... Lebih daripada yang kau tahu."

.

.

"_**Hyunno sangat pandai dalam hal menggambar. Semua hasil gambarnya sangat rapi dan indah, berbeda dengan teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain dan murid TK sebayanya. Untuk itu saya berharap sebagai orang tua Hyunno, anda bisa membimbing dan mengembangkan bakat yang anak anda miliki**_."

Dari balik jendela kamarnya Jaejoong mengamati putra bungsunya yang sedang diajari bermain bersama putra sulungnya –bermain kuda-kudaan dengan Changmin yang berperan sebagai kuda.

Tentu saja, pikir Jaejoong.

Baik Changmin maupun Hyunno tidak mungkin mewarisi kemampuannya sebagai _enterainer_ mengingat kedua anak itu bukan darah dagingnya, Changmin dan Hyunno pun tidak mungkin dipaksa untuk melanjutkan bisnis keluarga seandainya Yunho ingin pensiun karena kedua anak itu memiliki cita-cita masing-masing. Changmin ingin menjadi insinyur, sudah dibuktikan dengan kejeniusan otaknya. Hyunno? Anak itu selalu menjawab ingin menjadi arsitek agar bisa membangun kandang sapi bila ditanya ingin menjadi apa bila sudah besar nanti. Jaejoong tidak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya, pun juga Yunho. Karena itu Jaejoong tidak pernah memaksa dan membiarkan anak-anaknya untuk menjadi seperti apa yang diinginkannya, Jaejoong terlalu mencintai mereka hingga dirinya tidak sanggup berkata tidak pada keduanya.

Mata seindah mutiara rusa betina itu membulat ketika merasakan tubuhnya sudah dipeluk dari belakang, perutnya dililit oleh sepasang lengan kokoh yang sulit untuk dilepaskan, "Apa yang kau lakukan Jung Yunho?"

"Maafkan aku, _Boo_..." suara berat itu terdengar sangat lirih serupa bisikkan, "Aku sudah menahannya sejak tadi. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi."

Jaejoong merinding. Bulu kuduknya berdiri dan tubuhnya mulai gemetaran ketika lidah hangat namun basah itu menyapu kulit leher dan bahunya. Belum sempat melontarkan penolakan, Jaejoong sudah terlebih dahulu diseret menuju ranjangnya. Mata indahnya membulat ketika dirinya tiba-tiba saja dihempaskan ke atas ranjang, perutnya diduduki sedetik kemudian.

"_Yah_! Jung Yunho! Ini masih sore. Menyingkir dari atas tubuhku!"

"Aku sudah menahannya sejak tadi, aku tidak sanggup lagi menahannya lebih lama lagi, _Boo_."

"Bukankah kau bisa menahannya sepuluh tahun ini, hah? Cepat menjauh dariku!"

"Sepuluh tahun itu tidak sekalipun aku menyentuhmu, sekarang apa kau pikir setelah aku menyentuhmu aku bisa mengendalikan diriku lebih lama dari ini? Aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa, _Boo_. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi..."

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, tangan itu terasa sangat kokoh dan hangat saat membelai permukaan wajahnya, jemari indah itu terasa sangat lembut ketika mengusap permukaan bibir merahnya. Sialan! Jaejoong berpikir dirinya bisa terlena bila disentuh seperti itu oleh Yunho.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat ketika Yunho mulai mencium bibirnya, menghisapnya dalam dan basah. Bukan berarti tidak menikmati, hanya saja Jaejoong sedang berusaha menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang menggila hanya karena perlakuan 'suami'nya itu pada dirinya. Jaejoong tidak tahu kenapa tetapi semakin sering dirinya dijamah oleh Yunho, semakin menggila pula debaran jantungnya.

"Tidak!" Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho yang mulai menciumi bahu dan lehernya.

"_Boo_..."

"Aku harus menyiapkan makan malam untuk anak-anakku, Jung Yunho!" mengabaikan wajah kesal yang Yunho tunjukkan, Jaejoong bangkit dari ranjang, merapikan bajunya yang sedikit kisut.

"Kau juga punya kewajiban untuk melayani suamimu, Jung Jaejoong!" protes Yunho ketika melihat 'istri' cantiknya berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Setelah sepuluh tahun hidup bersama, aku masih terkejut kau bisa merajuk seperti itu." ucap Jaejoong sebelum pergi meninggalkan Yunho sendirian.

Yunho tersenyum bodoh. Dirinya sudah merendahkan harga dirinya, menekan egonya sendiri untuk mendatangi kamar Jaejoong dan meminta istrinya itu membantunya menuntaskan hasratnya tetapi yang didapatnya...

Yunho berpikir sejenak. Kenapa mereka harus tidur dikamar yang terpisah? Menahan diri selama 10 tahun lamanya untuk meredakan kebencian dan kemarahan istrinya pada dirinya karena memaksa Jaejoong menikah dengannya, apakah tidak cukup? Changmin dan Hyunno pun sudah semakin besar sekarang, sangat tidak baik bila mereka tumbuh dan melihat kedua orang tua mereka yang kurang harmonis.

Suami Jaejoong itu menyeringai ketika sebuah ide melintas dalam otaknya. "Kenapa tidak terpikir olehku sebelumnya?" seringai itu semakin membuat ayah dua anak itu terlihat semakin tampan –tampan dan mengerikan.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian Yunho hampir menidurinya tadi sore, Jaejoong memang memilih menghabiskan waktunya di dapur bersama pelayannya untuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk anak-anaknya. Jaejoong tidak mau Yunho menyentuhnya lagi –kalau bisa, tetapi... apakah benar-benar bisa?

"Kami sudah rapikan semuanya, Tuan." Seorang pelayan laki-laki melapor pada Yunho sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Yunho hanya mengangguk singkat tanpa memudarkan senyum yang tersungging pada wajahnya, senyum yang jarang sekali diperlihatkannya pada orang lain.

"Apa yang dirapikan?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Kamar kita tentu saja." Jawab Yunho, "Apalagi memangnya?"

"Kamar... kita?" Jaejoong menampilkan wajah terkejut.

"Sayang sekali bukan bila kamar pengantin kita disia-siakan? Karena itu aku meminta pelayan memindahkan semua barang-barangmu ke kamar kita."

"Jung Yunho!" Pekik Jaejoong. Untung Changmin sedang mengantar Hyunno cuci tangan di dapur sehingga mereka tidak perlu mendengar pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya. "Kau gila?"

"Kau juga harus memperhatikan suamimu mulai sekarang, _Boo_. Jadi akan lebih praktis bila kita tidur di kamar yang sama mulai sekarang." Yunho meminum air putihnya sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Jangan membantah karena aku adalah suamimu. Sudah tugasmu untuk melayaniku, terutama urusan ranjang."

Jaejoong mendelik, menahan amarah yang nyaris mencapai ubun-ubun.

.

.

_**Kau brengsek! Kau tahu itu, kan? Kenapa kau memaksaku seperti ini? Bukankah sebelumnya kau sendiri yang mengurus dirimu? Panggil saja para yeoja itu untuk mengurusmu! Jangan memaksaku lebih dari ini atau aku akan meledak karenanya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Boo_ Jaeku tersayang..." gumam Yunho. Dibelainya wajah terlelap istrinya –yang beberapa saat yang lalu dipaksanya melayaninya menuntaskan hasrat. Walaupun Jaejoong merapalkan sumpah-serapah, merapalkan kata-kata makian dan hinaan tetapi hal itu tidak surut membuat Yunho menuntaskan gairah berahinya terhadap istrinya. Istri yang didamba dan sangat dicintainya melebihi cintanya pada dirinya sendiri, "Harus bagaimana agar kau mau membuka hatimu untukku, _Boo_?"

Bukannya Yunho tidak merasa sakit ketika mendapat penolakan dari istrinya, bukannya Yunho tidak sedih dan sakit hati ketika istrinya sendiri memaki dirinya, Yunho manusia biasa yang bisa merasakan perasaan seperti itu dengan baik hanya saja egonya melarangnya untuk menunjukkan emosinya didepan orang lain. Yunho tidak mau dikasihani karena itu dirinya berusaaha menunjukkan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa hatinya remuk redam.

.

.

_**Sekali saja, hanya sekali! Aku ingin meraskannya. Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana menjamah perempuan, bahagimana rasa tubuh dan gairah mereka. Aku sungguh ingin merasakannya tetapi ketika aku membayangkan diriku sedang berusaha menyentuh mereka, refleksi kau yang menjamahkulah yang ku lihat. Berulang-ulang hingga rasanya aku ingin memasuki salah satu bilik di rumah sakit jiwa.**_

_**Apakah aku sudah tidak normal karena sentuhanmu?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Pertemuan wali murid tadi hanya membahas soal anggaran yang harus dikeluarkan untuk _study_ _tour_ untuk liburan akhir semester nanti." ucap Yunho yang langsung mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa depan Jaejoong, "Swiss, Australia dan Bali yang menjadi tujuannya. Satu siswa boleh memilih satu tempat yang ingin dikunjunginya. Tempat yang mendapatkan suara terbanyaklah yang akan menjadi tujuan _study_ _tour_."

Jaejoong menatap Changmin yang sedang memangku Hyunno, kedua anak itu sedang melihat video animasi keluarga beruang dari handphone Changmin. "Kau ingin pergi kemana, Changminie?" tanyanya.

"Terserah saja _Umma_... _Umma_ bisa memilihkannya untukku." Sahut Changmin.

"Kau pernah ke Eropa sebelumnya, bagaimana kalau ke Bali? _Umma_ dengar dari Yoochun _Ahjushi_, tempat itu sangat indah." Ucap Jaejoong.

"_Ne_." Sahut Changmin, "Aku tidak keberatan bila harus ke Bali. Toh dimanapun sama saja."

Hari ini Yunho pergi ke sekolah Changmin untuk menghadiri pertemuan wali murid, karena pertemuan itulah seluruh siswa diliburkan agar pertemuan itu bisa berjalan lancar tanpa gangguan karena para tidak harus bolak-balik antara mengajar dan menghadiri pertemuan itu. Kejadian ini tentu saja membawa keuntungan bagi Jaejoong yang pinggangnya sedang sakit –karena ulah Yunho. Jaejoong yang tidak bisa mengantar Hyunno ke sekolahnya digantikan oleh Changmin. Maka hari ini Changminlah yang mengantar dan menemani adiknya di sekolah.

"_Boo_, lusa kita berangkat ke Jinan. Siapkan semuanya." Ucap Yunho.

"Jinan?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Untuk melihat peternakan milik Hyunno." Jawab Yunho.

"Peternakan?" Changmin menatap ayahnya lekat-lekat, "_Appa_ membelikan Unno peternakan?" tanyanya.

"_Wae_? Kau juga mau satu?" Yunho bertanya balik, "_Arra_. Akan _Appa_ belikan satu juga untukmu."

"Aku tidak butuh peternakan!" sambar Changmin membuat Hyunno yang berada di atas pangkuannya terlonjak kaget. Changmin mengusap kepala adiknya, menenangkan Hyunno yang terlihat hendak menangis, "_Uljimma_, Hyung tidak marah pada Unno."

Bocah menggemaskan itu turun dari pangkuan kakaknya, berlari menuju ibunya kemudian menangis keras, "Hueeeeeeeeee _Ummaaaaaaaaaaaa_..."

Jaejoong meraih tubuh kembal Hyunno, memangku anak itu dan mendekapnya erat, "_Uljimma_ _ne_, _Hyung_ tidak sengaja... Hm... _Uljimma_..." diusapnya punggung Hyunno lembut.

Yunho melirik jam tangannya, "Waktunya Hyunno tidur, _Boo_." Ucapnya, "Dan Changmin... bila kau tidak ingin sebuah peternakan, lalu apa yang kau mau? Katakan!"

Changmin bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati ibu serta adiknya berada, "Hyunno _ya_... _kajja_ tidur siang bersama _Hyung_." Diulurkannya tangannya, tersenyum ketika wajah sembab adiknya menatapnya. Diangkatnya bocah berbadan gempal yang menjulurkan kedua tangannya pada Changmin. "Aku hanya berharap punya keluarga bahagia seperti yang teman-temanku punya." Ucapnya sebelum berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruang keluarga, meninggalkan ayah dan ibunya dalam kebisuan.

"_Boo_?" Yunho menatap istrinya, wajah tampannya terlihat sedikit bingung dan suram.

"Ada hal-hal yang jauh lebih berharga daripada materi. Belajarlah soal itu juga Jung Yunho." Ucap Jaejoong, "Coba pahamilah!"

.

.

Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jaejoong, mengamati 'istri'nya yang sedang berkutat dengan _handphone_nya. Ada sesuatu yang ingin Yunho tanyakan, hal penting menyangkut keluarga mereka.

"_Boo_?" dengan gusar Yunho merampas handphone istrinya.

"_Manager_ memberitahuku kalau ada beberapa _produser_ yang menawari bermain film." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Lakukanlah! Maka akan ku patahkan kedua tangan dan kakimu agar kau tetap tinggal di rumah."

Jaejoong tersenyum bodoh, sudah menduga Yunho akan mengatakan hal semacam itu padanya bila dirinya memberitahu suaminya itu perihal tawaran bermain film.

"Bukan itu masalahnya!" ucap Yunho, "Changmin, apakah menurutmu anak itu tidak terlalu aneh? Dia berpikiran terlalu dewasa untuk anak seumuran dia. Bagaimana menurutmu, _Boo_?"

"Diasuh oleh dua orang _namja_ yang harus dipanggilnya _Appa_ dan _Umma_, apakah menurutmu tidak aneh untuknya? Terlebih ketika orang yang dipanggilnya _Appa_ sering kali mengundang perempuan-perempuan mur..."

"Aku sudah tidak melakukannya lagi, _Boo_!" Yunho menyela.

"Kau melakukannya padaku sebagai gantinya. Itu memuakkan! Lebih baik kau..."

"Jangan menyelaku atau kau ingin ku cium sekarang juga Jung Jaejoong!" ancam Yunho, "Aku tidak main-main kali ini. Aku ingin Changmin dan Hyunno tumbuh menjadi anak yang bahagia dan bangga pada orang tua mereka apapun keadaan kita. Jadi, bisakah kau membantuku mewujudkan semua itu untuk anak-anak kita, _Boo_?"

Anak-anak kita? Jaejoong terdiam mendengar kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir Yunho.

"_Boo_!" Yunho bercekkak kesal karena istrinya melamun dalam situasi sepenting ini.

Mata selegan mutiara rusa betina itu menantang mata sejatam musang yang juga tengah menghujamnya, "Lalu kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"

Yunho mendorong tubuh Jaejoong hingga terlentang di ranjang pengantin mereka, "Cintai aku!"

"Huh?"

.

.

_**Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku? Pada hati dan perasaanku? Tidak cukupkah sepuluh tahun ini? Kenapa kau hujamkan juga jarum berisi raccun mematikan itu pada jantungku? Membuatku terlena, membuat sekujur tubuhku menjeritkan namamu...**_

_**Mencintaimu?**_

_**Setelah semua hal yang sudah kau lakukan selama ini dengan mudahnya kau mengatakan dan meminta padaku untuk mencintaimu?**_

_**Cih!**_

_**Dalam mimpimu!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Aku seperti perempuan..."

"Dalam hubungan ini memang kaulah yang memerankan peran sebagai perempuan, _Boo_. Kau yang dipanggil '_Umma'_ oleh Changmin dan Hyunno bukan aku."

Mutiara rusa betina yang terlihat sayu dan lelah itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya –kamar pengantinnya dan sang suami yang memaksanya pindah ke sana demi menunjukkan pada anak-anak mereka bahwa mereka bisa menjadi keluarga yang harmonis dan bahagia.

"Aku ingin merasakan tubuh perempuan juga..."

Mendengar apa yang istri cantiknya katakan, Yunho mendelik tajam pada Jaejoong, "Kau apa, _Boo_?"

"Aku masih mendamba dada sintal... Aku ingin mencoba sekali sa... _Yah_! Apa yang kau lakukan Jung Yunho!" Jaejoong mendelik kerika tiba-tiba saja Yunho menduduki perutnya, "Menjauh dariku!"

"Kalau begitu akan ku buat dadamu bertambah sintal agar kau tidak membayangkan hal yang tidak penting." Yunho menatap penuh amarah istri cantiknya, jemari kokohnya mencengkeram sisi-sisi wajah Jaejoong kuat-kuat, "Kau hanya boleh memikirkanku! Tidak boleh memikirkan orang lain apalagi perempuan yang sangat berisik dan menyebalkan! Kau adalah istriku, ibu dari anak-anakku jadi jangan coba-coba untuk menduakanku atau kau akan terima akibatnya, Jung Jaejoong!" ancam Yunho.

"Akan ada saatnya nanti kau bosan padaku, Jung Yunho! Kau pasti juga mendamba perempuan untuk berada dibawahmu, kan?"

"Aku lebih mendamba cinta dan kesetiaanmu daripada perempuan!" Yunho membelai bibir semerah darah itu menggunakan ibu jari tangan kanannya, "Dan ku rasa kau lebih menggairahkan daripada perempuan manapun didunia ini, _Boo_." Mencondongkan tubuhnya, Yunho menyentuh bibir merah itu lembut sebelum menghisapnya dalam-dalam. Berbeda dengan reaksi yang Jaejoong tunjukkan sebelumnya, kali ini 'istri' Jung Yunho itu tidak meronta atau melakukan perlawanan ketika sekali lagi Yunho mulai menjamah tubuhnya.

.

.

_**Terlalu sering ku biarkan kau menjamahku semakin membuatku kehilangan kewarasanku!**_

_**Mencintaimu? Aku?**_

_**Bahkan dalam mimpi pun aku enggan...**_

_**Kau yang sudah menyeretku dalam pernikahan ini! Kau yang mengancam dan merenggut masa depanku, kau yang membuatku dipanggil 'nyonya' dan 'umma' padahal aku seorang laki-laki, kau yang membuatku menjadi 'istri', kau yang sangat ku benci, kau yang... ku cintai?**_

_**Cinta?**_

_**Aku?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Tidurmu nyenyak, _Boo_?" Yunho tersenyum lembut, membelai rambut Jaejoong perlahan, "Karena kau menolak bunga yang susah payah ku siapkan untukmu..." Yunho meletakkan sebuah miniatur gajah yang terbuat dari keramik di antara mereka mengingat saat ini mereka masih berbaring berhadapan di atas ranjang mereka.

"Apa isinya?" tanya Jaejoong curiga. Keramik itu terlihat seperti pajangan rumah pada umumnya tetapi ada garis horizontal sepanjang perut miniatur gajah itu. Jemari Jaejoong terjulur, mengangkat bagian kepala gajah itu, terdapat sebuah lubang di dalamnya. Lubang yang berisi sepasang cincin emas putih yang sangat indah.

"Dulu kau sering mengoleksi aksesoris seperti ini, kan? Tetapi semenjak Changmin dan Hyunno datang pada kita, waktumu habis untuk mengurus mereka. Juga pekerjaan brengsekmu itu! Ingatkan aku untuk memecat managermu yang selalu berisik soal tawaran pekerjaan yang datang padamu, tidak tahukah dia aku muak mendengarnya."

"Apa yang kau harapkan dariku? Kalau kau tidak mau diganggu maka tanda tanganilah surat cerai yang sudah ku periapkan! Lagi pula itu konsekuensi yang kau dapatkan karena memaksaku menikahimu. Kau tahu? Aku artis dengan bayaran paling mahal di Korea Selatan sampai saat ini."

Yunho menarik sudut bibirnya, jemarinya mengambil salah satu cincin berukuran sedikit lebih besar untuk dikenakannya sendiri kemudian mengambil cincin yang berukuran sedikit lebih kecil untuk dipakaikan pada jari manis tangan kiri Jaejoong, "Agar semua tahu bahwa kau adalah milikku yang berharga."

.

.

_**Mencintaimu? Bagaimana caraku untuk tahu bahwa aku sudah mencintaimu? **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Jung Yunho..." panggil Jaejoong.

"Hm? Apa kau menginginkan hal lain lagi, _Boo_?"

"Sentuh aku! Sentuh aku seolah-olah besok hari ini adalah hari terakhir kau bisa melakukannya!" pinta Jaejoong.

Yunho menyeringai lebar, "Bagaimana dengan Changmin dan Hyunno, hm? Bagaimana bila mereka mencarimu?"

Jaejoong melirik jam dinding, baru puku 5 pagi. "Masih ada waktu. Lakukan! Buat aku melupakan dada sintal perempuan! Kalau kau bisa melakukannya, aku... aku akan belajar mencintaimu."

.

.

_**Ketika aku bicara soal ketidaknormalan hubungan kita, aku sendirilah yang berubah menjadi tidak normal karena sentuhanmu, **__**perlakuanmu, perhatianmu dan caramu bicara padaku yang berubah secara drastis. Aku mulai menikmati saat kau memelukku, membelai wajahku dan mencumbuku. Aku bisa ikut tersenyum ketika kau mulai bisa berinteraksi dengan anak-anakku –anak-anak kita... bolehkah aku menyebutnya seperti itu?**_

_**Tanpa ku sadari semuanya mulai berubah perlahan-lahan. Tidak seperti yang ku bayangkan dulu kalau hubungan ini akan menjadi seperti ini. Sepertinya aku mulai memahami satu hal penting. Perubahan seperti apapun itu, sekecil apapun itu bisa membawa dampak yang sangat besar kedepannya. Entah baik ataupun buruk.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Sapiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..." Hyunno segera berlari menyongsong segerombolan sapi yang sedanag merumput beberapa meter dari tempat ayahnya memarkirkan mobil.

"_Yah_, Jung Hyunno!" Changmin segera mengejar adiknya, bisa bahaya bila Hyunno bermain di sekitar sapi-sapi itu tanpa pengawasan, anak itu bisa-bisa terinjak oleh kawanan sapi-sapi.

"Darimana kau tahu tempat ini?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Seorang kenalan memberitahuku bahwa temannya memiliki sebuah peternakan yang hendak dijual untuk membayar hutang perusahaannya. Tentu saja dengan senang hati aku membelinya untuk Hyunno." Jawab Yunho, "Peternakan ini ku beli atas nama Hyunno, kau lihat _Boo_? Perkebunan jeruk di sana pun aku beli atas nama Changmin." Yunho menunjuk ke arah sebelah tenggara dimana di sana terlihat ratusan pohon jeruk siap panen. Hari ini hari kamis yang bertepatan dengan libur nasional sampai hari senin nanti. Yunho sengaja merencanakan liburan keluarga ini jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya –bisa dikatakan sedikit memaksa ketika awalnya Jaejoong dan Changmin menolak pergi ke Jinan. Jaejoong memilih mengambil pekerjaan sebagai bintang tamu acara musik sedangkan Changmin memilih belajar, namun Yunho berhasil mengancam mereka sehingga akhirnya keluarga kecil yang bahagia itu –bila dilihat dari kemasannya saja, sampai juga di salah satu peternakan di Jinan yang sudah menjadi milik Jung Hyunno.

Jaejoong bisa melihat pancaran kegembiraan tergambar jelas pada wajah kedua anaknya. Jaejoong ikut tersenyum ketika melihat Hyunno yang sedang digendong oleh Changmin terlonjak-lonjak kegirangan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk anak sapi yang sedang menyusu pada induknya. Sungguh pemandangan yang menentramkan.

"_Kajja_..."

Dibiarkannya tubuhnya dirangkul oleh Yunho, dibiarkannya suaminya itu membimbingnya berjalan menghampiri kedua anak mereka, melupakan sejenak tumpukan koper dan _snack_ yang masih teronggok di dekat mobil. Biar saja! Toh nantinya akan ada yang mengurus semua itu untuk mereka.

.

.

_**Aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada jantung dan tubuhku. Ada getaran aneh ketika kau memelukku, menciumku dan mencumbuku, ada perasaan tidak nyaman dan gelisah bila tiba-tiba saja kau berada diluar garis jangkauanku. Ada keinginan untuk memenjarakanmu agar kau tidak lagi bisa bertemu perempuan-perempuan itu walaupun aku yakin kau tidak lagi menemui mereka.**_

_**Cinta?**_

_**Apa itu cinta?**_

_**Sejujurnya aku masih tidak bisa memahami arti cinta yang sebenarnya. Tetapi... mungkin aku akan belajar tentang cinta dan bagaimana cara mencintaimu meskipun ini semua tidak normal, meskipun terasa tabu dan tidak biasa. Akan tetap kulakukan! Akan ku lakukan demi anak-anak yang sangat aku kasihi dan sayangi.**_

_**Demi mereka...**_

_**... aku akan mulai belajar mencintaimu mulai sekarang.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Friday, August 29, 2014**_

_**3:34:10 PM**_

_**NaraYuuki**_


End file.
